With the development of display technology and the continuous improvement of user demand, high resolution has become a major feature of products in the display field. In order to improve the resolution, PPI (Pixels Per Inch) in a display substrate is getting larger and larger, and the amount of data that needs to be processed, transmitted and operated is also getting larger and larger, which causes the power consumption of the display product to become larger. On the other hand, when a user uses the display product with a high resolution, it is not necessary for the display product to remain in a high resolution display mode under certain circumstances.